A Long and Winding Road
by Redaeth
Summary: Ranma dies at Jusenkyou, Akane is Engaged to Kuno, But this isn't the entire truth
1. PROLUGUE: Death and a Fiancee

Akane sighed as she stared out over the water, it had been three ears since Kuno had made that announcement 

All Characters belong to their Creators, I have no right to write this but I am doing it anyway 

The darkness is waiting, why not go? 

The light dims, why not turn away? 

Death awaits, why not join me? 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**FLASH** 

**KRA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM** 

The guide had just finished explaining the curses and was preparing hot water when they heard the sounds of battle outside. 

Ranma was the first to run out, recklessly running to the aid of the greatly outnumbered women that were battling, he began moving in between the men striking lightening fast blows. 

He then managed to save one of the women from being overwhelmed by six men. The young woman with long purple hair looked grateful at the blur of red and black that moved so easily through the Musk. 

Genma watched in admiration as his son began striking down the powerful warriors when it happened, a man aiming for another woman slipped is spear went flying, Ranma stumbled over a body and was impaled through the stomach. Ranma staggered back, and slowly toppled back, falling into the same spring she had fallen those few hours ago. 

They had killed his son, the best martial artist of his age EVER, one of the reasons Genma had for existing. THEY HAD KILLED HIS SON. 

Letting out a bestial roar, he was in panda form after all, Genma unlocked them, the ultimate martial art techniques he had developed. 

Genma vanished. 

Whispering the name of the combined technique's attack that seemed to penetrate every ear on the battlefield. (How he achieved that in panda form was a mystery to all.) 

"Demon's Shadow Assualt." 

The Musk's bodies began to explode. Gore and blood rained amongst purifying water. The beset Amazons were amazed as the watched the strange flickering shadow of a Panda attacking their enemies. There was nothing left within a minute, over sixty Musk had died from a panda of all things. 

The stunned Amazons watched as the panda knelt by the spring and pulled the redhead out that had saved three of the Amazons war party. The panda then grasped the spear and yanked it out of her body. Closing her staring eyes and settling her to rest, he tossed her into the pool that she had fallen into earlier today. 

*Rest well my son. * 

The Amazons slowly parted as the hulking panda walked into the jungle. 

The Amazons too left after a few minutes of staring after the panda's retreating form. 

All except one. 

She slowly walked towards the pool. 

*She saved my life, and in turn died because of me, I could have killed that man, but I didn't. * She gazed into the pool lost in her thoughts. Then… 

**FLASH** 

It was the pool, for a brief second it had shone with light. A few seconds later Xian Pu watched in amazement as the head of the girl who should be dead rose above the water. The girl, sputtering, shook her head violently spraying water everywhere. 

The girl began speaking in Japanese. 

"Where am I? Who am I?" 

-------------------------- 

"Baka Kuno, BAKA Kuno, BAKA KUNO" 

*I can't believe Kuno, hell I can't believe all those perverts actually listened to the baka. Honestly, three months, non-stop, can't they take a hint? * 

Reaching the gate she called out "Tadaima!" Putting on a cheery smile she decided to work out her frustrations on a few unlucky cinder blocks. 

Nabiki watched as her sister, who had been emitting the same angry blue aura for the last week, storm into the Dojo. 

"Have any luck getting that Kuno boy away from her, sister?" The soft worried tone came from her eldest sister. 

"Afraid not, I've even stopped selling pictures of her in hopes for him to give up on her. I'm getting worried Kasumi, she's losing control and with that strength of hers she could kill someone." Nabiki sighed, "She broke some bones of those idiots today." 

Nabiki suddenly snapped her fingers. "Kasumi, what she needs is to find someway to relieve her tensions, and learn to control her anger." Nabiki paused and gave her patented smile. "See if you can get Father to train her again." 

Kasumi also gave her own-patented smile, though where Nabiki's was vicious and predatory Kasumi's was gentle and caring. "I'll try Nabiki." 

-------------------------- 

"Home." The man was thin; he still had the bandana on his head and his glasses. Otherwise he was changed, no longer the gruff martial artist's father, he had become grim, knowing full well that he probably would end his life here. He only hoped Nodoka would give him the time to train his heir. 

A few months ago he would have run, but now with his son gone all he wanted to do was tell his wife the truth, and await her judgment. 

He entered the gate, and walked down the path. 

Genma knocked on the door. 

The door opened. 

Death looked at him. 

"Hello Nodoka, I have some bad news. Can I come in?" Genma entered, his face impassive. 

At her nod he walked in and gestured for her to sit. Raising a hand to silence her unasked questions he began. 

"First of all whatever I say, do not interrupt. I will submit to whatever judgment you have for me after I finish talking." 

"But." 

"Please Nodoka, it concerns our son." 

The Soatome Matriarch nodded her head. 

Genma told her everything, every lie, every theft, every training `accident.' 

The multiple engagements. 

Selling their son for food. 

The Neko-ken. 

And finally… 

"We were at the final stop before we were going to head back home, the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyou, during our training we both fell into a spring, Ranma knocked me into the Spring of Drowned Panda, I emerged a panda, not noticing it, and sent Ranma into another spring, he fell into Spring of Drowned Girl. He emerged a she. For the next few hours she chased me around trying to kill me because I took him there." 

Genma paused and smiled a little. 

"Later after calming down we headed back to the Guides hut where we were learned that the effects of the curse could be reversed with hot water and would come back with cold. It was then when we heard the sounds of battle." 

Genma spoke again with tears of pride in his eyes after a long moment of silence. "You should have seen him Nodoka, he moved like he had been in that body for life instead of just a few hours, even I was still clumsy in my panda form. He managed to save the lives of three of the woman who were being attacked. Most of the other girls were holding here own though. Ranma looked like he was doing fine, until he screwed up, I guess he wasn't as used to his new body and he tripped, a little thing but it happened at the wrong time. Someone had thrown a spear; it caught him in the stomach. He then fell down into the same pool that cursed him." 

Genma began crying, the tough, no-nonsense martial artist cried. "I couldn't save him Nodoka, I couldn't save our son. So I did the only thing I could, I killed them; I avenged our son's death. Then I pulled the spear out of my son's body, closed her eyes and set her to rest. Then I set off to come here." 

Genma set himself, wiped away his tears paused, and then said formally. "Wife, I await your judgement on my upbringing of our son, I will gladly commit Seppeku if you wish." 

Nodoka sat there thinking, this man in front of her was not he same person he had described, this man was honest, and felt incredible guilt over what he had done. She spoke picking her words carefully. "Genma, I have lost my son, I don't want to lose my husband as well, from your tale, despite your bad influence he did become a man amongst men." 

Genma gave a nod, and then hesitantly spoke. 

"Nodoka, I wish to know if you would allow me to train one of Soun's children so I can have an heir to my art." 

*Something to take him out of this depression he is in. * Nodoka thought. 

She nodded. "If Soun agrees then I would be happy to lend my support dear." 

-------------------------- 

"Soap, today I am going to show you the Chestnut First, and the Breaking Point Techniques, each will increase your speed and toughness tremendously and are required of all Amazons." The Matriarch told the young red-head. 

-------------------------- 

"Well done Akane. You've really done well adapting to the Soatome branch of Anything Goes. I think you are ready to learn the Soatome Forbidden Techniques." 

Akane smiled at the compliment and in excitement of learning some power techniques. 

-------------------------- 

Akane snarled in frustration, it took all her willpower not to go and kill Kuno. The idiot had asked her father for her hand in marriage. Her father had actually agreed, now her she was just from begging her father to take off the engagement. It hadn't worked! 

*Damnit, I want to _HURT_ someone. Perferable Kuno if he shows his face* 

Just then she heard the gate open and a yell. "I have come to challenge the owner of this Dojo." 

Akane _grinned_ 

-------------------------- 

"This technique is used against those who emit a lot of hot chi, the Rising Dragon Ascension." 

The old Matriarch explained it. 

*Soul of Ice? Calm utter calm, reach deep inside myself and achieve perfect calm.* 

The amazon known as Soap reached within herself, finding her center. As she came closer and closer to it images began to flicker through her mind. 

Then she reached it. 

There was an almost audible **SNAP** 

She remembered who she was before. 

Her name was/had been Ranma, and she had been a guy. Somehow other images were also there, not his/her own was there, knowledge that he shouldn't have. 

Memories of languages long forgotten. 

Memories of techniques not used for centuries. 

The final image was a face not from the past. He instinctively knew that. 

It was a Japanese girl, kawaii. Her hair was cut short enhancing her looks. A smile would of made her beyond kawaii, making her beautiful, but she was frowning. 

-------------------------- 

"Well Soap, I have been talking to the Guide, sometimes the springs make it so the temperture to change back to normal very high. It might be one of those times." 

Ranma smiled at the old woman. "Thank you for helping me Elder. I will try some boiling water then." 

After a few minutes Ranma lifted up the pot of rapidly boiling water. "Wish me luck," Ranma gave another smile. 

Pouring the water over his head he felt a tingle sweep through his body, a tingle not felt since that day at Jusenkyou. He also felt the pain of boiling water. Staring at his once again male hands his smile grew. He could be both man and woman now. The water on him began to cool almost immediately and he felt the tingle again. His hands shrunk as he turned to she. She had been a man for less then a minute. 

Ranma began to cry. 

-------------------------- 

Akane looked up as Nabiki entered her room. "Well any luck sis?" Akane looked hopeful. 

"Nope, Dad's not backing down. He won't budge on the idea that the engagement just has to be." 

Akane closed her eyes, Nabiki had been her last hope of staying away from Kuno and still remain a Tendo. "Nabiki, how long would it take for you to arrange me to be taken off he family register and get me to China?" 

Nabiki gasped, "Oh My!" 

"That's Kasumi's phrase Nabiki, and I'm serious. I cannot stand the idea of marrying Kuno." Akane looked downcast. 

Nabiki quickly settled back into her familiar Ice Queen of Furiken High. "Well the paperwork and everything should take around three months. You sure about this?" 

"I'm sure" 

-------------------------- 

END PROLUGUE 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Marriage and Rebirth

Akane sighed as she stared out over the water, it had been three ears since Kuno had made that announcement 

All Characters belong to their Creators, I have no right to write this but I am doing it anyway 

The darkness is waiting, why not go? 

The light dims, why not turn away? 

Death awaits, why not join me? 

Chapter 1: Marriage and Rebirth 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Akane sighed as she stared out over the water; it had been three years since Kuno had made that _stupid_ announcement. Since then her life had grown steadily worse, though there were some good moments, like when her father had started training her again. Father had even started teaching in the Dojo again thanks to her prodding. That had been two and a half years ago. Since then she had actually surpassed her father, Uncle Saotome, and was quickly reaching a level where she could safely defeat the old pervert, Happosai. 

Uncle Saotome had taught her. Taught her? Heck she had learned the Umisen-ken and the Yamasen-ken from the old man. Two of the most powerful techniques she had ever encountered. The combination technique of the two was _frightening_ in its lethality. 

Kuno was worse then a bane. After two years of hounding her Kuno had asked her father's permission to be engaged to her. To her shock and horror Father had actually agreed, She had spent the following three months trying to convince her Father to drop the engagement, to no avail. Three more months were spent with Nabiki's aid but that didn't work either. She had given up. Family honor be damned, no way was she going to marry a pervert like Kuno. This had led her to here. 

On a boat. 

Carrying her away from Japan. 

Heading towards China. 

-------------------------- 

Her strength and skill in the Art had made the men on the boat weary, especially after she had demonstrated just what she was capable of if someone pushed her too far. So they had kept a safe distance since. 

She was in the middle of a kata when she heard the shout that they were approaching the harbor. 

Turning she watched in as little trepidation she took another step on her journey away from her family, once she reached the land she would begin heading to the place where women warriors were respected, where she could live safely without being forced to marry some pervert like Kuno. 

She was going o the Village of Joketsuzoku. 

Maybe she could learn a few new techniques there too. 

-------------------------- 

Akane sighed and wiped her forehead, it had taken two months to reach it but she was very close to Joketsuzoku. She had already encountered a patrol of some men bearing archaic weapons and animalistic features, who had attacked her on sight, they seemed far stronger then they should have been. 

Luckily they had very little training so she could avoid their attacks easily. She had left the unconscious men on the ground as she walked away. 

Two days after that she had noticed to people with wings fly by her. Chalking up another strange thing about this place she began to believe some of the tales the old letch had told her about the place. 

Looking around she saw a small valley that seemed shrouded in fog; curiosity was spiked as she walked towards it. 

-------------------------- 

Something stirred, and awoke. 

It strained to see what had alerted it. 

Its anticipation was heightened, the Warrior had come. 

-------------------------- 

Following the compulsion she walked among the springs and poles of bamboo, she walked from spring to spring glancing down at the each reflective surface. They all seemed to beckon her, but the compulsion to move on was stronger. 

She finally reached the center. Even though there had been some close calls she hadn't fallen in once. The spring in front of her was a perfect circle, unlike all the others it was also clear all the way to the bottom and it seemed to give off a gentle glow. 

She then heard something in her mind. 

*Traveler, I give greetings. I am lord and ruler of this place. Each spring is cursed with my magic. Each spring has two distinct properties, drown in one and the next thing to fall in will take your shape. Fall in one and don't drown your shape will change on application of cold water and your true form will return with hot. * 

The voice in her head paused. 

*However the spring in front of you is different. If you decide to enter you will be change into the Warrior, your body will not change much but you will have a mindset of a Warrior. If you accept this you will be bound by your personal Honor to serve my companions, the Lord of Jusenkyou and me. If you accept you will have the dubious pleasure of saving not just this, but many other worlds. You may quit at any time and I will just remove the Curse of the Warrior. * 

Thinking the offer over she slowly nodded, reclaim her honor, and help save her world and possible others? It was an offer she could refuse but deep in her gut she knew she had to accept. 

She slowly put her foot into the water, noticing how a tingling covered her foot and the glow seemed to grow bright. Taking another step, then another the tingling sensation continued wherever her body touched the water. 

When she reached the center Akane was chin deep in water, following the same compulsion that had brought her here she looked down. The two swords were laying on the bottom of the spring were beautifully crafted and the compulsion begged her to take them. 

Not knowing why she took a deep breath. She then lowered herself into the water and reached out to get both swords. As her hands approached them both swords suddenly began to float towards her, grasping them in her hands she noticed the tingling of the water suddenly stop. 

Instead there was a _click_ and she felt one of the swords meld with her, she knew exactly how to handle it, knew its every quirk and ability. 

There was also a face, well two faces, one a guy, the other a girl, but for some reason she felt they were of the same person. 

The other sword gently tugged at her mind. Wanting her to take it somewhere, or to someone. Her intuition hinted at the faces she now had etched in her mind. 

Standing up she slowly walked through the springs, going where the sword wanted. 

She thought to herself 

*Why am I doing this? It isn't like I actually like swords, but taking these swords feels so _right_* 

*Welcome to my service Warrior. * The voice was not heard as she moved across the springs. 

-------------------------- 

Akane was troubled, it had been two days since she had left the springs, and she hadn't felt tired despite the fact she hadn't slept. She also noticed that she had gotten faster, stronger and almost a foot taller. The latter had been apparent when she had stood up in the spring she had found the swords in. 

Akane then noticed the two figures moving through the light fog, she tensed, both were jogging towards her, using the senses she had learned from her father; both chi signatures were that of women. The strength of them indicated they were slightly stronger then she had been right after the Hentai Horde had started attacking. 

As they approached her she said in haltering Mandarin, which she suddenly knew, figuring it had to do with her curse, "Are you of Joketsuzoku?" 

At their nods she continued. "May I enter your village?" 

The one on the right nodded and the one on the left said "We will escort you to our village." 

-------------------------- 

It had taken only ten minutes to reach the village and what she saw was nice, the village looked like it hadn't changed in three hundred years, but she could see that modern technology that had just been hidden so well that it was almost impossible to notice. Though thanks to her training in the last three years she could note the differences. 

It was then when she spotted her. The sword linked her mind began clamoring and she grimaced. She wouldn't get any rest until she gave the sword to that woman. That woman who was teaching some Amazons. 

Why did that look so familiar? 

Why did _she_ look so familiar? 

She was just showing a basic kata. 

She was one of the faces etched in her mind ever since the Curse. 

She was doing basic kata in the … Saotome … School of, as her sister would say, Oh My. 

Pointing with the sword that wanted the girl "That girl, she cursed?" 

The two looked at each other. "Yes how did you know?" 

"So that is the woman, and the man." Akane muttered under her breath. 

The one on the right understood a little Japanese was intrigued. She then gasped in startlement. 

The girl wasn't between them any longer; she was moving faster then anyone else besides the newest addition to their tribe. 

She was running, with the two swords in her hands glowing. 

In what seemed like an eternity to all witnessing it, but was in truth was a fraction second, the girl had raised her sword to strike the redhead. 

It missed. 

The girl had rolled out of the way. 

Akane not knowing why she had attacked, bowed, and began speaking to the redhead who had settled into a defensive stance. 

"Ranma, I have two gifts for you." 

Her eyes widened as she realized what the second gift was, she didn't want to go from an unwanted engagement to an unwanted _marriage_. 

"The first gift is this sword, to complete the Gift that Jusenkyou has given you." 

The girl laughed at that, "I don't need a _weapon_ and this isn't a _gift_ it is a _curse_" 

The last word had been practically shouted the girl looked furious. "I need near boiling water to change back into a guy and it barely lasts a _minute_. I _HATE_ MY LIFE." 

Akane laughed, she knew exactly what the sword could do for Ranma, and so she told him. "Ranma, the sword will control your so called curse, but you _will_ have to spend half your time in your girl form at least." 

Ranma, who was getting angry at the laughter stopped speechless. "I can be a guy again?" It was practically a whisper. 

Akane nodded, "Unfortunately you have to take both gifts." 

Looking at her with suspicion Ranma asked, "What do you mean unfortunately?" 

"The second gift is… me, as your wife" 

Ranma fainted. 

-------------------------- 

Ranma opened her eyes and saw the purple haired Amazon who had adopted her smirking. "Xian Pu I had the strangest dream, some Japanese girl said she could help me with me curse but had to be my wife." 

"It was no dream Ranma, though I wish it had been. I really don't want to be married either." 

The voice he heard was soft, it also had a hint of sorrow in it. Ranma looked at the voice and saw the girl from before, but she as different, shorter, younger looking. She noticed Ranma's, curious expression she nodded at him, the sword glowed briefly and she changed. It was if her body matured, it also looked like added on a couple years worth of intense training in the Art. The girl then changed back, to the shorter version. Again she spoke. 

"You see Ranma I was cursed, not by accident but by choice, in the very first pool of Jusenkyou, it is called Spring of Drowned Warrior. Simple and exactly to the point, my body changes so its at it's current peak, if I stopped training right now, I also gain the outlook of a warrior, attack," her eyes looked sad as she said the next few words, "And kill." 

Sighing she continued. "I am the first person ever to go into it, simply because it's in the center of the springs. And the Lords of Jusenkyou never allowed it" 

Akane took a deep breath. "That is also where I found the two swords, one of them belongs with me, and the second wanted me to go somewhere, so it could be given to someone, someone who was cursed and died at Jusenkyou, someone who was a very skilled fighter, valued life and defense, and finally someone who could be at my side, someone who could be my protector, my guardian." 

Ranma was to put it mildly stunned. Of course his innate stubbornness at being told what to do made him respond. 

"I am NOT getting married." 

Akane looked at the stubborn girl, sighing she wondered what to do. Suddenly information began to pour into her head. Clutching her head in pain as all the laws of the Amazons poured into her head she gasped outload. 

-------------------------- 

Ranma looked at the girl who had suddenly popped out of nowhere, demanding that she be married to her. Offering a way to be cured. She had been tempted but she hated being forced into anything. 

"You ok?" The sight of the girl clutching her head and groaning in pain made him forget to speak Mandarin, Ranma looked closely at her. 

Rannma then gasped also, she know knew why that face was so familiar, it was the same as the one that had been etched in her mind when she learned the Soul of Ice. The only thing different was her hair, that's what had taken her so long to recognize her. 

The girl then stood up, steadied herself and began to speak. "I, Akane, As a Warrior of the Lords of Jusenkyou, I Challenge thee Ranma, born male, adopted to the tribe of Joketsuzoku to a Duel of Marriage" 

Ranma growled, she had just challenged her, and Ranma _never_ turned down a challenge, no matter what. "I, Ranma of Joketsuzoku accept your Challenge of a Duel of Marriage." 

Akane nodded, and held out the hilt of the sword. "Touch the sword Ranma, and will yourself a guy, once the battle is over you will turn back to a girl. If I win you will receive the sword, if I lose I will depart the village." This was spoken in a whisper so only Ranma could hear. 

Ranma reached out and touched the hilt of the sword; she pictured herself changing into her male side. 

The sword glowed. 

Ranma changed. 

Ranma looked at himself and smiled. Following the girl outside he _grinned_ and it changed into a smirk as he said. "Lets rumble." 

-------------------------- 

Ranma was too confident, he didn't realize that it would take a few days to get used to his male side again. 

Akane took both swords and stuck them in the ground. She then leapt onto one of the roofs and headed towards to place where all challenges were carried out. 

Ranma appeared almost immediately; several warriors and two Elders followed him quickly. 

"Young one, why do you challenge one of the village of Joketsuzoku?" The small one hopping on a staff twice the old woman's height asked. 

"Elder I desire this male and wish to marry him." Akane noticed her accent had disappeared within he short amount of time she finished talking with Ranma and reaching the dueling circle. 

Akane grinned to herself as she took an offensive stance, making sure to make it look like she was a beginner. Ranma seeing this smirked slightly and settled in his own stance, from what Akane could see it was a fairly effective one. It looked like he was just relaxing there, but she could tell by the way he held his body he was ready to dodge, block or attack. 

Akane charged, deliberately slow. 

Akane punched, Ranma dodged. 

Another punch. Another Dodge. 

A kick, a jump, a higher kick, a split. 

A charge, with a shout. "This time for real!" Inside she was grinning, one of the lessons she had learned was to make your opponent underestimate you. 

Ranma flipped over her. 

Quicker then thought Akane was moving. With a single carefully gauged punch Ranma was sent flying into one of the houses on the other side of the ring. Akane was following him in a flash. Faster then even the Elders could see Ranma was once again sent flying, but by a kick this time. 

*Well I have had my fun time to end this; a few shiatsu points and he won't be able to move from the neck down. * 

Ranma had stood up shakily. "So fast." Everyone present could hear the whisper. Ranma shook his head and once again settled down waiting for her next move. Akane grinned at this; even though he was no match for her Jusenkyou-enhanced body he had a lot of spirit. 

Moving even quicker then before her hands vanished from sight. 

-------------------------- 

Ranma felt the poking fingers and gasped as his entire body froze. He had lost; she had been faster then him, made him underestimate her. The girl who was now his wife looked him in the eyes, smiled and with a quite "I'm sorry." And she kissed him. 

It was done, the marriage was complete in the eyes of their village, she had challenged, he had accepted. The Kiss of Marriage had been given. Realizing that he could speak he gave the response expected of him. "Wo Ai Ni Airen." 

The girl, Akane gave him a small, sad smile. Her hands blurred as she tapped a few more shiatsu points. Ranma felt control of his limbs return and he stretched and felt his body shift to female again. She looked at Akane, the girl was holding out her hand still smiling gently. 

*She sure is beautiful when she smiles, maybe this won't be that bad. * 

As the two walked towards the swords Ranma absently commented, "You should cut your hair, it'll look good on you short." 

He noticed Akane glancing at him, "You think so?" she asked quietly. Ranma nodded. 

-------------------------- 

Reaching the swords Akane paused. "OK Ranma, I want you to stand in front of that sword." The sword was nearly identical except for the blue tinted blade; Akane's was tinted red. Akane then continue once he was in position. "On the count of three I want you to take the hilt." At his nod she began to count. 

"One." 

"Two." 

"THREE!" As one mind they grasped the hilts of their respective swords. They also felt something forge between them, and the clothes on their bodies began to change to something more appropriate to a battlefield. 

-------------------------- 

Unknown to the two the second they had taken the hilts of their swords a brilliant light had immediately flooded most of China, elsewhere, wherever there was true Masters of the Art the same light shone. Where ever it appeared a voice spoke in the minds. 

*The Warrior and The Guardian have Met, Married and Linked. My weapons are now unformed and need council and guidance to be forged into their true potential, I call thee to teach and guide them. I King of the Age of Dragons, Ruler of the Lords of Jusenkyou call upon thee. * 

-------------------------- 

END CHAPTER 1 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
